


睡前故事

by Lansures



Category: SJ - Fandom, 翔润
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansures/pseuds/Lansures





	睡前故事

“晚安。”

松本润在樱井翔额头上留下一记晚安吻后翻身盖被子睡觉了。

“想不想听睡前故事？”樱井翔神神秘秘地坐起身，抬手打开阅读灯从床头柜里翻出一本薄薄的小册子，随手翻了一页。

“我有时候真不明白你的脑袋里都在想到什么？”松本转过身抱着樱井的腰，抬头冲他眨眨眼，随贴近樱井的身体头枕在他的身侧说道，“念吧。”

“那我开始了。”主播清了清嗓。

“翔くん是我的翔くん，虽然很对不起饭，但是他是我的。”

“人生中最重要的一天是遇见翔くん的那一天。”

“我只要被翔くん盯着看就会心跳加速。”

“翔くん笑的时候，牙齿很可爱，想被那牙齿咬。”

“翔くん…”

“等一下！”松本有些急躁地打断了樱井，“你到底在念什么东西！”

“世界第一红担语录。怎么了？”樱井手指夹着内页合上册子，对着松本扬了扬封面，“Nino送给我的。”

“不许看！给我！”松本又羞又气，涨红了脸，单手支撑上身伸手去够樱井手里的册子。

“不行！我为什么我不能看自己饭的告白！”樱井也突然有了小孩子脾气，使劲伸长手不让松本抢到册子。

“给我！”

“不给！”

“快给我！”

“不给你！”

松本的手像是猫爪一样在樱井手腕内抓挠，挠得樱井心里有些痒痒，手一软册子就从手里落到了地上。

松本一下子扑到樱井身上想去捞册子，却被樱井一把抱住了。

“那你想听听世界第一紫担的语录吗？”

“不想。”松本挣扎着要起身。

樱井不理会他，把手臂箍得更紧了，自顾自地说起来：

“润くん是我的润くん，虽然很对不起饭，但是他是我的。”

“人生中最重要的一天是遇见润くん的那一天。”

“我只要被润くん盯着看就会心跳加速。”

“慢着…”放弃抵抗安安静静伏在樱井身上的松本再次打断了樱井，“这些话你之前不都念过了吗，除了名字你什么都没改。”

“嗯。我想把这些话全部还给你。”

“现在才想起来？”松本有些好笑地看着樱井，“都多久了啊。”

“是挺久的了，我现在还来得及吗？”

“可以啊，不过我还要收利息的。”

“啊...还要利息啊...”

“不愿意吗？现在反悔还来得及。”松本理了理身上的睡衣翻身躺回自己的被窝里。

“哪里会不愿意。我在想啊…”樱井笑盈盈地把小册子重新放回床头柜里，抬手关了灯，在黑夜中对上松本亮晶晶的双眼，“这样我可以还好久好久了。”


End file.
